The Reunion
by Pokapoka
Summary: Everyone the Pokemon group has traveled with over the years is having a reunion at a restaurant. But will it be an ordinary reunion? Rated T for suggestive themes, a swear word, and alcohol. POKESHIPPING AND OTHER SHIPPINGS.


Hey guys! I'm in the mood to write, so I'm writing. If you don't like Pokeshipping (Ash and Misty), Rocketshipping (Jessie and James), Penguinshipping (Dawn and Kenny) or Contestshipping (May and Drew), you may not like this, since it'll have Pokeshipping, and some of the others. (It'll also have more, it basically has tons of ships in little shippy paragraphs. You'll see when you read it.) I don't own Pokemon, World of Warcraft, or any of Sheryl Crow's songs. Thanks!

* * *

Misty was lounging around in her living room. She was 18 now, and her sisters were on another one of their tours, so she was left at home, alone, and had the house completely to herself. She could take care of herself, and she and her sisters all knew that. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to stay up until one, petting Azurill and munching on buttery microwave popcorn while watching a movie. She was calmly watching it, laughing at a few parts, sometimes waking up little Azurill. Then, her cellphone rang. Someone was calling her.

"Ugh, at one in the morning? Who could that be?" She walked over to her cellphone, on the table next to the TV,` and flipped it open, reciting the common Misty way to answer the phone. "Hello, Misty Waterflower speaking. I don't want to buy your merchandise, I'm happy with my phone provider, and it's one in the morning. Unless you have a damn good reason for calling me, I'm hanging up."

"It's me, Ash, you dimwit!"

"Ash? I haven't talked to you in a year! Why are you calling?"

"Nice to talk to you too." He said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm calling to tell you about the traveling reunion!" he said matter-of-factly, almost as if she was supposed to know, even though he called to tell her.

"Traveling reunion? Explanation, please."

Ash sighed. "It's a thing where everyone is getting together, me, you, Brock, Dawn, May, Drew, Team Rocket-"

"TEAM ROCKET? WHAT?" Misty yelled into the phone, interrupting Ash.

"Yeah, Team Rocket. They went good. They even helped us save Pikachu from falling off a waterfall during training! They caught him in their balloon while they were passing by, and they gave him back to me. They've been good for about half a year now." Ash explained thoroughly. "As I was saying, me, you, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Gary, Team Rocket, everyone! Are you in or are you out? Yes or no?"

"Umm, yes, I guess! When is it?"

"In a week. May paid for the reservations, it's at that fancy place over there in Cerulean…umm…you know, that Italian place!"

"Ash, it's a barbeque and French cuisine mix. You're talking about the Steak and 'Scargot, right?

"Umm…yeah. I guess."

"Oh Ash, you're hopeless. Well, I guess I'll see you on Friday!"

"Hopeless? Wait, what?" Misty hung up. "Come back! What do you mean, hopeless?"

'_Ooh! I'm so excited! What will I wear? What will I eat? What will I do when I get there? Ooh, I'm ecstatic!'_

_

* * *

_

_A Week later…_

_

* * *

_

'_I'm here! I wonder who's gonna be here!' _Misty stepped out of the limousine, she rented it so she could enter beautifully, and leave beautifully. Maybe then Ash would pay more attention to her… "Hey guys!" she said as she walked into the restaurant. She was wearing a long, flowing black dress with golden earrings. Her hair was down and seemed to shine a red glow, amazingly drawing out her true potential beauty. She had sleek, black stilettos on her, and a silver raindrop pendant hanging from her neck. The second she walked through the doors, everyone gasped.

Ash was pulling at his bowtie, in his uncomfortable looking tuxedo, when he glanced up and saw a gorgeous girl, thinking to himself _'Wow, I wish Misty was here to see this! She looks just like her, but like a girl!' _That 'girl' sat next to him and said hello, in which he responded "Do I know you? You look a lot like my friend Misty…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM MISTY, YOU IDIOT!" and she hit him in the head with a paper fan.

"Oww… sorry Mist! But you never dress like… like… like… wow."

"Like wow? I never dress like wow? Oh, should I dress like wow from now on?"

"Wow…"

"Ugh, guys and their obsession with World of Warcraft."

"Well, SORRY that I think you're pretty!"

"You…you think I'm pretty?" they both started to blush.

"Well…" and Brock entered the door and sat next to them at the table.

"Hey guys!"

"Meh." They said in unison.

"Meh you!" he said in response. "Hey, waiter! Grab us some wine, would ya?"

"Brock! We don't drink!" exclaimed Misty, with a horrified look on her face.

"Well, you do now!" he said, as he took the unscrewed wine bottle and put it in her mouth, tipping it over, forcing the liquid down her throat.

"Beh, brrwaughgermo!" he took the bottle out of her mouth, and she swallowed, and shivered after. "Brock! How dare you? That was gross!"

"Was it…?" asked Brock, his tone implying he knew something.

"Well…it was actually kinda good…gimme some more of that stuff!" and she took the bottle, and drank it all in one loud gulp.

* * *

After an hour (and a bottle of wine, and two beers for Misty), everyone arrived, moving from the small seat by the door to the party room in the back.

"Brrockooo…I wanna Magikarp. Gimme a fishy…you…you…gagoo…" Misty said, slurred speech and all, as she draped her body over Brock's knees. "I'm on a Lapras…doodoodeedoo…"

"Ash, you take her. She's your girlfriend." Brock said, handing Misty's body to Ash.

"Yeah twerp, you might as well hold her before she comes to her senses and slaps you." Jessie told Ash, in between her bites of chicken leg.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled as always.

"Ash…I love you..." Misty muttered, and closed her eyes on his lap. He was shocked, for three reasons mostly. One, Misty was actually DRUNK. Two, she just said she loved him. Three, she actually looked like a girl...kinda.

The rest of the night was fun, Misty woke up and went to the bar, stood up on it, and sang Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow. The employees were about to get her off, until they heard her amazing singing and saw her drunk, yet perfect dancing, and let her sing a few songs, since the guests seemed to enjoy it.

May 'slipped' on her piece of escargot, and fell RIGHT onto Drew's lips, and they became a couple in the first hour they were there.

James stole Drew's rose and gave it to Jessie, and everyone is assuming that they're a pair now.

Meowth met a nice Glameow, and chatted with it about trainers, different moves, and flirted a bit, but then she had to leave with her trainer/owner.

Dawn and Kenny were outside 'getting the surprise' for a long time, and the surprise was a hand-made Pokemon plushie of everyone's favorite Pokemon, handmade by Dawn. Everyone loved them, but they think The Penguin Pair (their nickname for them) were kissing out there, especially because the waiter came over and asked why their female, blue-haired friend was laughing and yelling in the parking lot.

Lyra and Khoury just smiled and made out right before dessert, and left earlier than everyone else, IN THE SAME CAR.

Brock found a Joy there eating all alone, and went over to her, doing his little speech. Croagunk came out, but Joy said "Please, sit with me! I would really like to have some company." And he went back in his Poke Ball. Brock went home with that Joy that night, only Arceus knows what those two did.

Misty and Ash had an awkward time after she came to her senses a bit, and he told her what she said. She was embarrassed, but she could've said something worse. She was also overly glad that she has the endurance of a Machamp from all of her swimming, or she would've passed out from the hangover-like feeling that came an hour after they left. Ash and Misty both headed to her house, since he took the bus, and they stayed there until 11:00pm, two hours after the last bus to Pallet.

"Misty…"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I had a really good time tonight…and…"

"And?"

"And…and it made me realize just how much I miss you, and…"

"AND?"

"And just how much I…love you." Misty stood there, eyes wide, not believing what she just heard. Then she smiled, hugged him, and held on to him for 20 seconds.

"Well?" Misty asked.

"Well what?"

"Well, kiss me already!"

And they kissed, the light from the moon and stars being the only thing shining light to their emotionally shining moment.

"Misty, this is really fluffy, isn't it?"

"Yes Ash. Yes it is."

*FADE OUT*

* * *

Author's Notes: I originally meant this as a humor fic with a tiny bit of Pokeshipping, but I like how it turned out! XD I like drunk Misty. Maybe I'll write a story involving that. Something like "The *insert number I can think of here* Personalities of Misty". That would be funny! So, yeah, thanks for reading!

PS: I love breaking the fourth wall.


End file.
